


TJR Merchandise Empire

by flamyshine



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Happily pervy Tommy, Humor, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamyshine/pseuds/flamyshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy checks the orders on his photographs and runs into a familiar name. He ends up making a personal delivery for that customer with great joy. In fact, he likes the delivery so much that he keeps making new merchandise and delivering them to that one address. Who cares if the merchandise seems to get more and more ridiculous? It’s the love inside that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TJR Merchandise Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy’s selling pretty pictures of himself and Adam’s got a new house, so this had to happen. For those of you who are interested in Tommy’s new pictures, please visit: [TJR Merchandise](http://tjrmerch.bigcartel.com/)

“Ah, yes! Yes! Thank you, everyone!”

Tommy enjoyed a fist pump as he checked how many fans had ordered his photographs. With Adam busy working on his new album and getting ready to tour with Queen, there wasn’t much paid work to do. Adam had joked that he should put his pretty features to use and that was exactly what he was doing.

‘Let’s see. Who are all these kind people...’

Humming a tune in his excitement, he skimmed through the list until he ran into a familiar name: Adam Lambert. Huh. Had one of the fans used Adam’s name as a joke? He checked the address and it happened to be just where Adam had recently moved. Had Adam really ordered his pictures? All seven of them? Or was someone playing an elaborate prank on him?

Unable to contain his curiosity, Tommy picked up his phone and speed dialed his favorite singer. He had no idea why his heart was pounding so hard, but he knew that he had to find out the truth.

“Hey, Tommy. How nice of you to check on me when I was just getting bored.”

Adam’s chuckle had Tommy smiling. “Hey, is that why you ordered my pictures? If you wanted my face on your wall, you could’ve just called me.”

“Ah, you saw my orders.”

“I did! You want all of them!”

“Of course, Tommy. They’re all beautiful. It’s too much work to try to choose. But I especially like the one with two kitties.”

“Haha, I knew someone would joke about that.”

“And, you worked with TwinkPhotography.com! So cute.”

“Hey, if you checked out the other models, you’d know they’re no twinks. It’s just the name.”

“Oh, what a shame. I was going to check them out.”

“Too bad. I’m all you’ve got.”

“That’s okay. You’re all I need, Tommy Joe.”

Tommy smiled at the warm words. It was nice to feel needed. “For that, Mr. Lambert, you get a personal delivery for free.”

“Is that so? Then when can I expect the pretty delivery boy?”

“Um, in an hour?” Tommy checked his watch.

“Okay. I should be ready to serve him some spaghetti by then.”

Tommy’s stomach remembered Adam’s cooking skills and growled violently. “I’ll be there as soon as I can!”

He didn’t wait for Adam’s answer and hung up. It was poor customer service, but he figured that he could kiss the customer’s ass once he got some good food in him.

 

“You’re sure you’re not starving these days?” Adam had to ask as Tommy devoured his share of spaghetti with alarming intensity.

“Mm-hmm.” Tommy nodded and kept pushing the pasta into his mouth. Why didn’t he have a big mouth like Adam?

“There’s plenty more in the pot and nobody’s stealing your food.” Adam put a sympathetic hand on Tommy’s arm and wondered if his other band members attacked their food as well. Perhaps he had to think about their financial situation while he toured with Queen.

“Well, aren’t these lovely.” Adam used his fork with one hand and checked the pictures with the other. “You’ll have to help me out with the display, Tommy. I’m planning to get these framed.”

“You want to do that? You weren’t just helping me out?” Tommy didn’t mind the help, but he wanted to know.

“Nah, I wanted something pretty on the wall. Now which one should go to the bedroom?” Adam grinned.

“Hmm, shame I don’t have my mouth open in any of them.”

“Oh my god…” It was only natural for Adam to check out Tommy’s mouth that was wide open for another forkful of pasta.

“Maybe you can pretend I’m naked under this black robe?” Tommy pointed at TJR 7. “Would you like me to keep the hat on?”

“Jesus, Tommy…” Adam downed his glass of water. “I love how open-minded you are, but you’re encouraging a friend to objectify you.”

Tommy shrugged. “It’s not like you’ve never done it before.”

“Tommy!”

“Don’t worry. I’m flattered. You know, I could always take off my shirt and pose for you with my mouth open. You’d like that?”

Adam made a wounded sound and wondered how rude it was to leave a guest alone and go tend to his needs.

As Tommy put down the fork and pretended to lift his shirt, Adam bolted out of the chair. Wailing like an ambulance, he ran upstairs and headed straight to the bathroom. It was a good thing that Tommy was seriously open-minded. 

 

A few days later, Adam found himself facing the pretty delivery boy again. This time, the boy had come bearing a calendar for next year. The first half of the year hadn’t even passed yet, but there he was, holding a calendar full of raunchy pictures of his best friend.

“Uh… are you sure it’s safe to sell these without age restriction?” Adam stared at July where Tommy was standing in tiny swim shorts with a hand down those shorts.

“You’re asking if I sell these to teenagers? Nah, don’t worry about it.” Tommy mentally patted himself on the head for satisfying the customer’s curiosity without lying. The customer didn’t need to know that he was the sole beneficiary of this specific product.

“But where’s all the sand? And the sun?” Adam looked at the white background. “Is this some kind of a post-modern theme?”

“You can say that.” It hadn’t even occurred to Tommy that Adam might want a fitting background. Perhaps he should’ve taken a little bit more time with it.

“Well, thank you, Tommy. I, uh, I’ll go hang it in the bedroom.”

“Awesome! Should I put the pot on?”

“You want me to cook?”

“Hell yeah! You’re the best cook around! Consider it payment for the calendar and delivery?” Tommy batted his long eyelashes. There was no way that Adam would say no to that.

“Sure. Let me just go put this down.” Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Adam headed upstairs with a hard-on. If he wanted to keep his sanity in check, he would have to bury the calendar in the backyard as soon as Tommy left.

 

Even after he had the calendar buried six feet under, Adam could find no peace of mind. Tommy was currently standing in his living room, offering him a pair of briefs. Adam held up the item for careful inspection: Tommy was making a kissy face in the middle of the front. The idea of fan boys wearing Tommy’s face right on their crotches didn’t sit well with him.

“Underwear, really?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me. It was one of your fans that mentioned it during my twitter party.” Tommy waved him away. “Go try it on. I want to see if it fits.”

“I don’t know. It looks a little small for me.” Adam stretched the briefs to test its elasticity.

“We’ll know for sure when you put it on,” Tommy insisted without an ounce of shame.

“Fine.” Adam unbuttoned his jeans and heard Tommy yelp. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re not going to change upstairs?”

Adam shrugged. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

Tommy didn’t know what to say to that. He was right. They had been on tour together for a long time and when things had gotten hectic, Adam had changed right in front of him. “Go ahead then.”

Adam unzipped his fly and pushed down his jeans. He had no idea if this was a good idea, but Tommy kept pushing him and it had to stop. The teasing was going to end today one way or another.

He reveled in Tommy’s gasp as he stepped out of his jeans and took off his briefs. This time, he wasn’t self-conscious about his hard-on and let Tommy look at it before putting on his new briefs.

“Jesus, these are tight.” Adam adjusted himself and noticed that Tommy’s lips on the front were stretched because of the tightness of the fabric.

“They are? I can’t tell from here.” Tommy leaned down and took a good look at the briefs. “Are they uncomfortable?”

Adam didn’t know how to answer the question. What was going to happen if he said yes? Or if he said no? He had thought that he had the upper hand on this one, but it felt like Tommy was still teasing him. He didn’t get to choose an answer as Tommy’s fingers hooked into the waistband and pulled.

“Maybe we can stretch it out a little.” Tommy repeated the process a few times, peeking inside, while Adam shut his eyes tight and did his best to breathe.

“Tommy…” Adam was fully hard now and the briefs had only gotten tighter.

“How does it feel on the skin though? Maybe I should’ve gotten silk.” Tommy didn’t wait for an answer and pushed his right hand inside. His customer had far more patience than he had expected.

“Tommy!!” Adam yelled in all urgency, not sure what he wanted Tommy to do. Things that he had only dreamed about were happening for real and he was completely lost. He cried out louder when Tommy dropped all pretense and wrapped a hand around him. His grip was firm and Adam wanted to sob with joy. He held onto Tommy’s shoulders and threw his head back. This was the true meaning of bliss.

Tommy swallowed hard as he pumped Adam’s cock. It was finally happening and he couldn’t be more relieved. Adam’s loud moans were too distracting, but his shoulders were about to get torn off, so he wasn’t worried about his performance. He wished that he could jerk off with his free hand, but he was barely standing on his feet.

“Tommy, Tommy…” Adam poured kisses all over Tommy’s face as he forced his cock deeper into Tommy’s grip. He couldn’t remember when a hand job had felt this good and wondered how much better Tommy’s ass would feel on his cock.

Tommy moaned as Adam gave himself over to the pleasure and came in his hand. He thought about licking his hand clean and finishing off his customer, but he got a better idea. He opened his fly with his clean hand and wrapped the other one around himself.

“Tommy Joe…” Adam dropped to his knees and pushed Tommy’s hand away. _He_ was the cock specialist here. And, if Tommy got to touch him, he should have the right to touch Tommy too. But instead of putting a hand on Tommy, he opened his mouth wide.

He was acutely aware that he had his best friend's cock in his mouth, but Tommy's cry of ecstasy drowned all doubts and worries. He sucked in earnest and brought out his full repertoire. Tommy was shaking beautifully and it made his chest swell with pride.

"Adam, I can't! Adam..." Tommy tried to pull out, but Adam was having none of it. He tried again, but Adam’s hands kept him firmly in place. There was nothing that he could do but grab Adam's hair and come down his throat.

He caught his breath while patting Adam on the head. He tried to find the right words to say when a disturbing smell hit him. His senses were coming back. He sniffed the air before looking down at Adam who was licking him clean. "Uh... I think something's burning."

Adam's eyes grew wide as he let Tommy slip out of his mouth. "Oh, shit! My spaghetti!!"

Tommy let out a soft laugh as Adam ran into the kitchen. He’d have to settle for something else tonight.

 

Tommy was busy shoving Thai noodles into his mouth when he saw that Adam had a worried look on his face. Unable to speak with his mouth full, he opted for two thumbs up to let Adam know that he wasn’t in any danger of choking.

Adam chuckled and shook his head before fear took over him. “Please tell me this doesn’t mean you’re quitting the band.”

Shocked, Tommy gulped down everything that was in his mouth. “Of course not! I’m not quitting. Why would you even think that?”

“Because we had an agreement, Tommy.” Adam looked at Tommy with pain in his eyes. “We decided not to mix business and pleasure, no matter how great the pleasure might be."

Tommy put down his fork and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I know. We thought it would be good for both of us."

Adam ached to reach over the table and soothe his best friend. He knew that they hadn't managed to fool anyone. His friends constantly suggested that he should just go for it and his acquaintances assumed that he and Tommy were keeping things discreet.

Something had changed at the beginning of the year though. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there had been some kind of renewed hope between them. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from and if Tommy felt it as well. But it had led him to worry that one of them might snap soon and apparently today was that day.

“If you're worried, I’ll get a new contract that says I can’t leave the band no matter what.” Tommy picked up his fork again.

“No. I can’t let you do that.”

“Why not? You’ll always be in my life anyway. You’re already inside me all the time.”

“Oh, Tommy Joe. I don’t think I’ve been inside you just yet.” Adam couldn’t help the playful raise of his eyebrow.

Tommy wasn’t sure if he should laugh or moan, so it came out as a mix of the two.

“But really, we have to think about the consequences. What if we can’t work it out and I meet somebody else?”

“I’ll beat him with my guitar.”

Adam chuckled. “You value your guitars way too much to do such a thing.”

“Exactly. You’ll never meet anyone else and I’ll never have to abuse my guitar.”

Adam nodded and put a hand over Tommy’s smaller one. He couldn’t resist the urge to touch him anymore. “Why is this happening now, Tommy? What’s changed?”

Tommy turned his palm up and held Adam’s hand. “I don’t know. But I think we’re finally there.”

“Where?”

“Where we’ve become so close that nothing could tear us apart.” Tommy squeezed Adam’s hand. “And, I don’t know about you, but even after all this time, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Adam didn’t bother to hide his joy. He grinned like a fool and replayed the words in his mind. “So we haven’t wasted our time.”

Tommy brought Adam’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “Adam, I could never think of anything we do together as a waste of time.”

Adam lunged for Tommy over the table and kissed him hard. How was he supposed to stay calm and composed after that? And, who knew that Tommy was such a romantic soul?

“I feel the same way, Tommy. I’ve never been able to drift away from you, no matter how hard I’ve tried. I love you.” Adam kissed Tommy on the nose and gave him a huge smile.

“Good. I love you too. And, I have another confession to make.” Tommy kissed Adam’s chin and walked around the table.

“Oh, god. What is it?” Adam wrapped his arms tightly around Tommy. He was never going to let him go.

“I’ll have five new pictures on sale tomorrow. You’re in?”

Adam moaned as he tried to imagine what they would look like. It was a relief that he had bought a sizeable house with enough walls to accommodate Tommy’s merchandise. “I’m in as long as you let me pay with something other than spaghetti.”

“I guess I can do that. Any ideas?” Tommy put on his most innocent face.

“Hmm, how about we put our _heads_ together in the bedroom? My bed tends to bring me inspiration.” Adam winked.

Laughing at the terribly cheesy line, Tommy felt hope bloom in his chest. He held Adam’s hand and followed him upstairs. No matter how challenging the road ahead might be, he would remember this day and draw strength from how Adam had made him laugh.

 

_Three months later…_

Adam took a deep breath as he let Tommy in through the gates. While Tommy had come to the show in L.A., it was the first time that they were getting some time alone face to face. Much to his relief, the tour with Queen had been a success and Tommy had encouraged him every step of the way. There had been phone calls, text messages, and dirty Skype chats to keep him sane and happy.

He checked his hair in the mirror next to the door and spotted Tommy through the window. He had a guitar on his shoulder and a toothbrush in his hand. Intrigued, he opened the door with a smile. “Hey, pretty boy. Another delivery?”

“Yeah, this one’s custom-made, just the way you like it.” Tommy beamed as he put down his belongings. “It’s big and heavy though.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I think I have enough room in this house. And, it doesn’t look heavy at all.” Adam picked up Tommy and threw him over his shoulder. When Tommy squeaked, he started to run in circles.

“Adam! Stop! Throwing up on your ass doesn’t sound too romantic to me!”

Adam laughed and kissed Tommy on the ass before putting him down. “Welcome home, baby. I hope you’ll be happy here.”

Tommy straightened himself out and poked Adam in the chest. “You should know I’m never gonna leave. I’m gonna get fat, so you won’t be able to pick me up and throw me out.”

“Well, I did always find your beer belly adorable.” Adam poked him back in the belly.

“If you keep saying things like that, I’m gonna punch you with my lips.”

“Aww, we’re back to the little hardcore punk, aren’t we?”

Tommy threw himself in Adam’s arms and kissed him. Adam made such a happy sound that Tommy had to snort. Adam now had another mouth to feed who was a serious blanket hogger. What could he possibly be happy about?

“You clearly don’t know what’s good for you,” he informed the poor guy as he messed up his hair.

“Oh yeah? I guess that’s what I have you for.”

“You’re putting me in charge?” Tommy grinned and pulled down the neck of his T-shirt. “Then I suggest you claim the merchandise, so I’ll know it has found its rightful owner.”

Adam didn’t think twice before accepting the suggestion. He peppered kisses all over Tommy’s neck and marked him with a love bite. “Done. What’s next?”

Tommy looked down at his neck and shuddered. He wondered if Adam would like to have photographic evidence of his ownership. “Well, this is just a temporary arrangement. There are better ways to claim what belongs to you.”

“Really?” Adam loved how Tommy pressed on his possessive side. He dropped his voice and whispered in Tommy’s ear, “What else can I do then?”

Tommy bit his lower lips and pulled out a tube of lube from his guitar case. “It comes with the merchandise.”

Adam took the lube from Tommy’s hand and waited for the next item. But Tommy just stood there with a beautiful hard-on. “What about the condoms?”

“Uh, they’re not included.” Tommy blushed.

“Oh, that’s okay. I’m sure I have some.” Adam tried to turn around and head for the bedroom to check, but Tommy grabbed his arm.

“Adam, they’re _not included_.”

Adam gasped as the implication slowly sank in. “Oh my god, they’re not included... They’re not included!!” He had never been happier about an incomplete set of merchandise.

Tommy chuckled and felt his nerves slip away. “Am I hitting all your kinks or what?”

“This is the most amazing gift ever, Tommy. Thank you so much.” Adam pulled Tommy into his arms and breathed in his scent.

“You’re welcome. But can you unwrap your gift on the kitchen table? So you can keep an eye on the pot? We don’t want to burn down the kitchen.” Tommy loved the shiver that ran through Adam’s body.

“That’s some serious multitasking skills you’re asking for.” Adam tried his best to pull some air into his lungs.

“Are you up for it?” Tommy pushed Adam’s hands down to his ass for further incentive.

“Tell you what. I’ll make you spaghetti between round one and two. How does that sound?” Adam squeezed Tommy’s ass.

“As long as I get to be your sauce boat, I’m in.”

Adam groaned as the words painted a vivid image: a naked Tommy writhing on the kitchen table while he licked tomato sauce off his chest. “Jesus, Tommy… How do you even know all my kinks?”

Tommy smirked and held his head high. “It’s called excellent customer service.”

 


End file.
